


Here Be Plot Bunnies

by DanaSPriddy



Category: Changeling: The Lost, Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Oblivious Thor, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaSPriddy/pseuds/DanaSPriddy
Summary: A home for the prologues and scenes from Thor related ideas that may or may not grow into real stories one day.





	1. Midwinter Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> I am a poor library minion and do not own: Thor, Shakespeare, or Changeling the Lost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heimdallr wasn't worried when Loki started pacing.

Heimdall had kept an eye on the disgraced prince was he languished in his glass prison. Even so he was unable to say when his behavior changed; Loki was always sulking and pacing, ignoring his brother’s visits and sleeping poorly. Heimdall had paid no mind to what seemed like just another nightmare, simply wondered whether the younger prince dreamed of his victims and felt any remorse. The guardian hadn’t wondered why Loki looked apprehensive as the sorcerer had plenty to worry about. 

It was only when he stopped mid-pace one afternoon; looking as if he was listening to something only he could hear, pondering some choice, that Heimdall took notice. He noticed that the apprehension hadn’t gone away, had merely become watchful, waiting. He informed the Allfather and scanned the realm for any whom Loki was waiting for. The guards at the entrance of the prison had been increased, for that was what Loki was watching. It left them ill-prepared for what happened. 

It was late enough that Loki had begun to doze when the shadows on the far side of the room began to dance. Heimdall knew word would not reach the napping guards in time so he sent for Thor as the dark prince rose from his cot with level of careless grace that guardian hadn’t seen from him since before the failed coronation. 

Out from the shadows stepped two lightly-armored beings; huge and bulky, with decorated tusks and budging eyes. They appeared more boar than man and carried with them long spears ending in crooked hooks which they held in front of them as they moved towards Loki on silent feet. 

But the prince paid these beings no mind, his graze firmly locked on still dancing shadows. Heimdall didn’t have to wait long to discover why as behind the warriors came a man. Or at least something that bore the shape of one; taller still than the warriors even without the long elk horns that rose out of his snow white hair which fell to his hips. His face might as well been carved from marble for all the expression it showed but his black eyes immediately locked onto Loki’s green ones.

The sorcerer looked away first, leaning forward in a half-bow that should have been mocking but somehow held more respect than any gesture that the guardian had seen Loki give Odin. 

The man merely raised a pale brow and gestured towards the prison with a careless hand, “Release him.”

The boar men stepped forward to do so; the sound of glass no weapon or spell should have been able to penetrate fracturing to million pieces roused the guards and the boar men turned to deal with them as Loki stepped over the glass to stand before the horned man. 

“Sire.” The word was barely more than a whisper but held within it such conflicting emotions that Heimdall could scarcely pick them apart. Apprehension and dread but also relief and hope, and under it all a feeling a deep affection.

The man merely nodded and turned, sweeping Loki along with him, the tall prince barely reaching his companion’s shoulder, “Come, Bradach, Laighean.” 

Thor’s footsteps thundered down the hall, the golden prince vaulting over the fallen guards just as the foursome disappeared into the shadows. And for one moment, just before he vanished from sight, Heimdall swore he saw Loki lean into the horned man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of two, 'Loki is Puck' ideas I have bouncing around in my head.


	2. The Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor unknowing traded his brother away to the Fae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a crossover with the tabletop game, 'Changeling the Lost'

Thor watched in horror as Loki’s body dissolved into flowers and starlight in front of him. His brave brother who had just taken a blow meant for him, who had just whispered his goodbyes, was suddenly nothing more than a handful of flowers. The golden prince stared at the petals as the wind blew them away, his mind unwilling to believe what he had just seen. 

“Thor, what kind of foul sorcery is this?” Sif asked, staring at the anemone, orange mock, and snapdragon petals in confusion. 

“I don’t know…” Thor mumbled in shock. This shouldn’t be any kind of sorcery; Loki had given up magic after he had returned from his year serving the elven general – he had given up a lot of things and Thor had been so proud of the man his brother had become under the foreign general’s watch. Honest and straightforward, eager to train and hunt, cheerful and supportive. Gone was the jealous snake of a mage who always had something sharp to say and in his place was the sweet, cheerful brother Thor remembered from their childhood. 

It had been prefect; the prince had never imagined that the embarrassing event would have ended so well for everyone involved. 

He remembered the day it happened clearly, the elven general – Thor couldn’t remember his name, which seemed odd to him, at least for a few seconds – had been visiting Odin’s court. He had been tall, stronger than the normal elf, and a great hunting partner. It had been a wonderful visit with great feasts of the animals the general had slaughtered and tales of his glories when Loki had slyly challenged the general to a game. 

Thor should have stopped him right there, but he hadn’t wanted to reveal the strife in their family yet. 

It was a game of wits and if Loki won the general would have to free the troll he had enthralled. Thor couldn’t imagine what his brother was playing at.

The game had lasted long into the night, but in the end Loki had won and the troll was freed. It had fled, running off through the halls and disappearing – they searched but never found it.

Loki had laughed and his brother’s blood had boiled when he realized that the liesmith had most certainly cheated. 

The general had taken it better than Thor thought he would, only asking that Loki take the troll’s place by his side until his campaign was over. Loki had been horrified; the venom he’d launched at his brother had been…

Still, the brother he had gotten back by the end of the year had been the brother he remembered from before the fall, and the lies, and the madness. 

But now, as he stared at the few petals left, Thor had to wonder if he had gotten his brother back at all. 

“Sif, do you recall the name of the general, Loki served under?” Thor asked slowly, his mind trying to work out what had happened. 

“No.” Sif frowned. 

“Neither do I…what was it Loki called him?”

“Gentry, why?” Sif asked, her tone gentle as if she feared that he was in shock. 

Gentry, why did that term seem important?


	3. Teslan Chronicles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One idea that will probably never be used as it focuses heavily one original characters. Still, enjoy the first half of the prologue - in which Loki makes a sacrifice to keep his daughter hidden.

The party raged on above Loki’s head, the mead flowed as did the increasingly grandiose tales as Asgard welcomed back their favorite son. Faint snatches of Thor’s boisterous laugh reached the sorcerer in his dank cell drowning out the disgruntled mumblings of his wardens. He closed his eyes against the hot burn of tears, his lips twitching up into a mocking smile beneath the muzzle his dear brother had forced on him. Of course Thor was happy, he had proved himself worthy by defeating the evil sorcerer, and sorcerer no more he would be come dawn. Asgard had long frowned upon his magic and for his crimes tomorrow Odin would remove it.

Loki scoffed; a few hours ago Thor had stood outside his cell proudly telling him of the allfather’s ‘mercy’. The fool didn’t know what this sentence meant nor did he realize that the bursts of magic he’d been tracking hadn’t come from his brother.

And it was to stay that way.

The raven-haired prince cupped his bound hands together and gently encouraged the ice to form. Seven long years with Jordan’s support and Kathrine’s curiosity had taught him to embrace his jotun heritage, something Asgard clearly intend to continue to ignore as the runes never glowed.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Loki formed a long dagger. Grabbing it tightly with blue hands he took a deep breath as the party reached a fever pitch.

Thor called for around round as Loki died with an apology on his lips.

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katherine = Loki's human wife  
> Jordan = Loki's therapist, because boy did he need one.


End file.
